Untold
by HiTechy
Summary: Death manage to stole their mother and in a single night everything they had disappear in front of their eyes.Starting anew only meant having more to lose, they wanted all they've lost back but wanting everything only leads to having nothing left.
1. Chapter 1: Where It Begins

**Hey everyone! It's my first fanfiction, so please bare with me... I really do hope its good. On a last note... I did somewhat proof read it but I still could have a lot of errors and typo, I hope it'll still be understandable :)****I really want to get better as a writer so please, reviews are very much appreciated it~ Thanks! Anyways enough of my yapping, ****enjoy and Review please!  
**

_Edward's heart painfully throbbed against his chest, his car wildly spun around a corner. The tires screeched like a blood thirsting monster all the same speeding down the next road. He heard a fearful cry coming from behind his seat "Brother! You're going way too fast, slow down!"_

"_I can't Al!" he yelled, frustrated about their situation. His mother was paper pale and her face lost all its warmth. Her clammy hands weakly clutched onto Alphonse's arm. He disregarded his brother's warning and sped past any car, they were seconds away from the hospital. What seems like hours to him, he drifted into the nearest parking space and jumped out of the car. Edward ran to the back of his car and forcefully opened the door and proceeded to quickly carry his mother. He ran as fast as he could without dropping what he carrying. Behind him were a set of foot steps steadily keeping up. Having entering the building he ran straight to the receptionist. "Help my mother, she just collapse and won't get up; please hurry and help her!" he screamed all the while begging the poor nurses. They quickly placed her on a stretcher and rolled her away to the emergency room. _

_One of the nurses from the reception turns to the brothers and look at them wearily. "They're so young and they refuse to shed even a single tear; what a bunch of strong kids," she thought. She tried to smile and lighten the mood. "Please wait in the waiting room while we see to your mother, okay?" She didn't receive a nod or even an answer. One of the brothers proceeded to the waiting room while literally dragging his brother along. _

"_God damn it Al, let go of me!" he tried his best to pry free of Al's strong hold on his forearm. _

"_Brother, stop acting that way, we can't afford to distract the doctors anymore." Ed sighed in defeat, his brother was right. He couldn't be anymore frustrated or annoyed as it was, his faced scrunched in a way that made it seems like he was born angry. Al loosen his gripped slightly, just enough for Ed to rip away, he paced his separate direction. Making quite the show of himself and his younger sibling he felt curious stares burning his back. He ignore them rather than barking at the wandering eyes he walked out of the building. He needed to cool off and the cold night was perfect. _

"_Where are you going?" Normally patient and sweet, noticeably Al was beginning to lose his patience over Ed's rash behaviors._

"_Out," Al trotted after Ed. They slowly settled on the cold cement sidewalks allowing the silence and the dark to envelop them. There was no doubt; both boys were deep in their own worried thoughts about their mother._

"_D-do you think she's okay?" Al stuttered._

"_Of course she is!" Ed snapped at his brother for asking, he was sure of it. His mother can't die. They sat like that for awhile, time flew by it was shy of 2 hours. Anxiety was building up for the brothers as they couldn't help but wonder what will be the out come of everything. Lost in their mind, they didn't notice the drizzle of rain falling upon them until it hit Ed on the eyelid. "Was the world crying for their mother?" his gazed dropped from his thoughts. His brother caught his stare, puzzled by his actions. _

"_What's wrong, brother?" _

"_It nothing; Al lets go back in, it's raining." He got up as soon as he was finished; he hastily shoved his hands into his pockets and walked into the building. He always hated hospitals; they always stunk of antiseptics and scarred with faces of expressionless beings. It was a depressing environment; he wondered how doctors and nurses dealt with it. He shrugged off the thought and continued walking toward the waiting room. On cue a middle aged man walked out the room his mother was in. His face was grim and tired, before even saying anything Edward grabbed his shoulders. "Is she alright?" he asked urgently. He looked away without saying anything, he knew would crush this boy's whole world along side his brother's. Ed dropped to his knees and covered his face hard, he didn't want to cry._

"_No, no it…it can't be" Al screamed amidst tears, sobbing and bawling his eyes out on the ground. He crawled his way to Al on his knees and hugged the boy. "As much as I want to cry, I have to stay strong for Al," he thought. He stroke his brother's back to comfort him, he wasn't sure what to do. He felt empty, lost and betrayed. The doctor approached him to help them up. He wanted to fill these boys in about their mother as he felt like the least he could do. _

"_She was diagnosed with blood cancer called Leukemia" he looked away, concentrating on the floor patterns. "She should've come sooner maybe she might have been saved…I-I'm sorry." He finished, Al wouldn't look up and only continue crying but more discretely. Ed look at the man; he bore the face of sadden man washed with years of death, pain and tears. _

"Hey Ed?" A feminine voice rung in his ears snapping him out of thoughts, he turned to face the owner of the voice. Locks of light blond hair were held tightly in a ponytail and bangs loosely covering her face. Her sapphire eyes darted away quickly.

"Yeah?" He questioned confused, she didn't answer and pretended to look distracted with her paper work. It took a moment for him to realize he was in class room and more time to register she saved him from a detention. He noted to thank her at lunch or whenever he can.

"5 minutes before I pick up your work." A bored voice travelled across the room, seemingly to try and break the tense silence. Ed realized he hasn't finished the chemistry work pages, frustrated with himself he scrabbled quickly and skim the questions. He sighed in relief as all the questions were simple for him while the rest of the classmates were scratching their heads in an obscure manner. He was impressed of himself, within 5 minutes flat he had accomplished the last 3 pages he left off while lost in thoughts. The teacher wasn't was punctual as he had thought and turned out only 10 minutes later remembered his 5 minutes deadline.

"Alright, hand me your workbooks" he slothfully announced. Slowly, the scraping of chair along the floor and rustling of paper began to fill the room. As on cue, the sound of a bell filled the air prompting the end of class. "Looks like its lunch" he thought. Casually he moved out of the room and to pace the halls. "Wait Ed, wait for me!" the same feminine voice shouted, elongating some words to make herself heard. I stopped twisting my head to see her running towards me.

"Hey Winry, thanks for snapping me out of my thoughts," he grinned brightly towards her. She was flustered, but returned a bright smile.

"Thanks to me you aren't in detention," she said walking away a little to informing for Ed's liking. They continued towards their lockers. Before splitting and heading to their individual lockers he grabbed her wrist stopping her. "Hey… want to… eat with me … and Al…" he paused often to make sure he wouldn't mumble the wrong things. He felt the heat rose in his face, she looked stunned. Normally Ed and Al would eat alone and she would be with her other friends. She has known the two since her childhood but since the death of Trisha, their mother; the brothers were distance towards her.

"Sure!" She did her best to not stutter. She looked at Ed's face amuse to find it a tinge of pink. "How cute," she thought fondly.

"Well see you at the cafeteria then!" she turned and quickly got to her locker. Ed casually walked toward his own locker. He pulled out his lunch to see Al smirking at him.

"You're face is all red, _Brother"_ he emphasized, the corner of his mouth quirked upwards mischievously. The comment surely makes his face deepen; it was definitely the color of his red sweater.

"Shut up," he muttered as coherently as he could, Al seeing his brother's reaction pushed furthered.

"What's got you all worked up? Confessed your love to a girl?" he assumed. Ed turned and gave a bewildered look at his younger brother. His milky chocolate eyes glinted with he could sworn a victorious look.

"What the hell are you talking about, I don't love Winry!" He yelled to ensure he was heard, but quickly regretted his decision, realizing what he had said.

"I mean -" he started embarrassed but was cut off.

"Oh, so it was Winry~!" he sung her names to make things worst for me.

"Will you shut up Al!" Without anything better to retaliate with, Ed fumed away towards the cafeteria.

"Wait for me Brother~!" he continue to sing out what he said. He was happy he in ways had made Ed confessed his feelings. He continued to chase after the elder Elric, skipping victoriously.

**How did you guys like it ? It went from super sad to happy and childish XD Oh well ~ Next chapter will be up soon... Hopefully I'll get a review :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Friday Mania

**Yo, sorry it took a bit of time XD First I must thank my reviewers  
Katsumara- Thanks for reviewing and honestly it made me happy to wake up at 8:00 am to see someone had review my work after the first day. I'm glad you enjoyed it! Thanks again~**

**edwinfan- I'm glad you enjoy the story, I hope not to disappoint you with future chapters, thank you for reviewing XD**

**.Poisoned Scarlet- Thanks! I know it was quite depressing and everything but it sets a sort of pace :) I'm glad you found the story good :) **

**Honestly Thanks for the reviews, it made me extremely happy but from now on I'll work harder to make myself a better writer to entertain all my readers!  
**

**Here's the next chapter, its about 3000 words or a little more I think and the editing was hell, oh how I hate it ... I hope there isn't any random errors and typos... so if there is something I miss please try to make sense of it...xD Right on a last note, this cutesy stuff just isn't my style XD maybe chapter 4 or even 5 I think I'll move the story faster... :) so enjoy whatever fluffiness that's available!~ Don't forget to review! Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist. **

Ed bit his sandwich viciously while glaring sharply at Al for embarrassing him earlier. Al ate his lunch with a smug satisfaction from his older brother's reaction, they continue in this way for most of lunch. Winry constantly changed her gaze from one brother to the other, wondering what have gotten into the boys.

"Guys…?" After some time she questioned uncertain of what to say. Ed didn't bother acknowledging her question and continue to finish off his sandwich.

"Yes, Winry?" Al answered while throwing strange glances at Edward. Ed scowled at his brother until his face would seem to be permanently frozen in such a fashion. Winry uncomfortable with the thick air of tension decided to try and pierce it with small talk.

"So…Ed we have gym next don't we?" She wasn't sure what best to talk about in fear he might get annoyed.

"Yeah," he said cutting the conversation short. Winry was positive she felt her annoyance towards Ed wallowing up her being.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Ed turned around, she anticipated that he would snapped right back at her but unexpectedly his mouth dropped and she could see the blood spreading in his face.

"Oh nothing Winry, he just isn't in a good mood!" Al said lightly with a smudge of teasing. Ed barely retaining any of his anger got up and walked away.

"Al, you sure love to piss me off don't you!" Ed growl continuing out of the cafeteria, Winry looked even more confused, but then again when wasn't Ed in a good mood?

"Wait brother, I'm sorry don't be angry at me!" Al chased behind his older brother. Winry sighed to herself over the scene the two brothers had created. The annoyance still fresh, she wasn't sure if she wanted chased after them or not. '_Leave it to them to leave me out of their secrets' _she thought fuming angrily. Before making up her mind; her ear strayed to a voice calling her name. A tan skinned girl came running to her, her pink streak hair swayed with her movements along with her chestnut brown hair.

"There you are, we were looking for you," the girl said panting but smiling sincerely.

"Oh, I'm sorry Rose, I decided for today to eat with Ed and Al," Winry said laughing, her anger soon forgotten for the time being. Rose's dark brown eyes darted, scanning the table; to her Winry clearly was alone, sensing Rose's confusion quickly explained.

"Well, they just ran off a moment ago," she continued laughing. Winry's glanced at Rose to see her slightly pink. Unsure whether it was her hair casting some sort of light onto her dark skin or from her run. "Oh…" she trailed sounding upset. Rose's eyes began flickering with sadness, eyes that have endured pain and death. It breaks Winry's heart to see her friend in this state. She knew it was about her deceased boyfriend; Kain. At time she would just space out thinking of Kain, lost in a void of thoughts. At those times Winry thought her eyes desperately running away from the cruel reality, trying to look away from the truth. Without saying anything Rose took hold of her wrist snapped her out of her thoughts; she was being pulled toward her table, where she normally eats. Quickly she grabbed her belongings, and stumble to keep up with the girl. Halfway Rose suddenly let go; she was being pulled by her other friends, who Winry didn't recognized. Rose turned around to give an apologetic look; the blonde continued the rest of the way alone. As she approached closer to the table she saw familiar faces, soon greeted by a flock of her own friends as she sat down. She placed her bag on the table and rested her head on it.

"Hey Winry," a voice greeted, the rest of her friends lost interest in her and turned back to their original business. Winry smiling fondly at the voice know exactly who it was; her head still perching on the bag, she returned her own greetings. "Hey Lena, how are you?"

"Forget about me, what's wrong with you?" Lena asked, she was a petite person. She was a kind person who never failed to make you smile. '_Lena's sort of like Al now that I think about it, always knowing my mood,' _she remarked in her thoughts. Even for a small girl she was with astonishing strength, she remembered when the girl beat up Ed to a pulp for making fun of her. Strangely Ed accepted defeat and avoids Lena as much as possible since that day forth. Winry's gaze caught the girl's light brown curls resting neatly on her neck and shoulders. Winry always found Lena's hair mesmerizing, inside she knew she envied of it. In some ways, her long blonde hair looked unstylish to her personally, even if she was sometimes commented for its beauty.

"Uhh… Winry?" Gotten lost in her thought Winry realized she didn't answer the girl. Snapping back to reality, she turned back to the worried girl and smiled.

"Don't worry it's nothing" she said brushing off the topic. Suspiciously Lena pressed even harder, she knew her friend had something hidden inside of her. Deciding that accusations would set her off and leading her to eventually spitting out her secret problems. The girl smiled proudly at her strategy and initiated by questioning the blonde.

"Did Edward do something to you?" She asked innocently, her eyelashes battered gracefully to make-shift an even more innocent look. Although deep down, she suspected something between the two; no she was sure of it. Even though it seems sometimes unlikely as the two bickered like small children arguing over toys or who won in a race, she trusted her intuitive. Flabbergasted, Winry sharply raised her head from the purse her chin was sitting on.

"Why would you suspect Ed of all people?" She couldn't tell whether the room just got unreasonably warm or her clothes decided to warm itself up alongside her face. Lena deciding against pressing any harder, her reactions was enough of an answer. The blonde's face has turned a sickly shade of red and her eyes slightly wider. To Lena, this was a yes.

"Never mind, I just assumed since you two fight a lot," she stated in an 'as-a-matter-of-a-fact' tone. Feeling the girl's unease she decided to talk about other things. Her mouth opened to a ringing sound rather than to her voice. The ringing was muffled, the sound creeping out from Winry's bag. She fumbled quickly to fetch her phone without delaying the caller any longer than possible. As she pulled out her phone she stole a glance at who was calling, and untimely it was Ed. The minute she pick up, there was an explosion from the other side.

"Why the hell are your clothes and stuff in my locker?" She was sure her friends could hear every word of the conversation. Unknowingly of the audience, Ed continued. "And now my locker is polluted with crappy smelling perfume, its freaking nasty!" Winry's face had irritation written all over it and without holding back she snapped at him.

"Why are you such a jerk, you said last week I could leave my stuff in your locker," She retorted, annoyed at Ed. "Incase you don't remember, my locker was broken into and you made the offered" She could feel her friends stare at her, as if she was green all the while walking on 3 legs.

"Well I didn't know it would involve a bunch of foul scented perfume," he responded equally as angry as Winry. In the background she heard Al telling his older brother to apologize right away. "I am not apologizing for something I didn't do" he roared furiously.

"Brother's just nervous," Al said from a distance, "I'm not-" Without saying anything she hung up and threw her phone in her bag. She threw her head on the bag and grumbled to herself "Stupid Ed". The conversation still played in her head, but mostly the last thing Al said bothered her; nervous?

"What is it that he's nervous about; this doesn't make any sense… Stupid Ed, always getting me worked up,"she mumbled angrily to herself.

"Damn it Winry," he was even more aggravated now. He took out his bag with his gym gears and shoved her clothes into the same bag. He walked away cursing to himself, sending death glare to anyone who stared at him awkwardly. Through the whole scene, Alphonse failed to realize the warning bell ringing until he noticed crowds dispersing.

"Oh no, I'm going to be late, I'm going to be late," he repeated in his head worrying about a possible detention. With the thought in mind he sprinted to his locker.

"Here," he said pushing a bag with her belonging into her arms, looking away. Still irritated, she ripped the bag out of his hands without so much as saying a word to him. She couldn't stop herself for stealing a glance at the blond hair boy, his face tinted pink, golden eyes quivered slightly; he looked disappointed almost as though he was hurt. She was sure she had imagined it, his face already back to its normal scowl but all the same it stabbed her with guilt. Regardless she forced herself away, walking towards Riza Hawkeye, her 'gym buddy' as she would call it.

"Hey Riza," she smiled fondly at the blonde hair girl, still bothered by what she saw earlier. Her hair tucked nicely into a sort of folded ponytail. Her eyes were embedded with an ember mixed golden color. She was in a dark navy blue loose tee shit which draped over her figured, with fitting black loose shorts.

"Hey Winry" Riza smiled acknowledging the girl. She still hasn't changed to her gym attire and without saying much Riza knew where she was heading. Together they went into the girl's changing room and Winry quickly got dress but to her dismay while putting away her original attire; in the bag she felt a package. It was the same bag Ed had had roughly pushed into her arms. How did she fail to notice the bizarre extra weights? She lifted it out of the bag; obvious to her that it was a box about the size of a shoe box. Riza shot an eye at the box, without saying anything she watch her friend open the parcel. It was nicely wrapped in red, mystified as to the content Winry gracefully tear at the paper and opened the gift. Riza still haven't utter a word but was slightly tinged with curiosity as to the unexpected packaged 'delivery' as she had thought. She looked at the blonde, her sapphire eyes open wide in astonishment. Dropping the box, she backed away from the content, "Riza…I'll be right back, watch my stuff." Winry took off running looking for Ed. As she exit the changing room and enter the gym, she saw a golden lock of hair in the midst of people. "Ed!" she shouted, the golden locked of hair turned around, and without so much of a warning she jumped him with a hug. She held tightly, her head resting on his shoulders.

"Thank you, thank you so much Ed," she couldn't possible feel any happier. Ed hesitated for a bit but slowly wrapped his around her waist. She couldn't believe he would remember, she thought back about two weeks ago, where she literally dragged his and Al buttock to the mall.

_She looked at her feet; her black shoes were worn out and old, but she couldn't help it she did use them to their fullest. She honestly needed a new pair of shoes. Eyeing a pair of white shoes, they were beautiful to her. The soles were thin and the shoes themselves were simple nothing to abstract, it attracted her greatly. Until she saw the unpleasant price tag along with them; 100$, she was sure she couldn't afford it as she looked into her purse and sighed. _

"_Why do you keep staring at those shoes," he asked in a soft but tired voice. She wouldn't blame either him or Alphonse for being exhausted, she's been dragging them shopping for the last 4 hours. _

"_No reason, they're just really nice," she justified. Ed glanced strangely at the shoes and turned towards Al walking away. The blonde forgetting her attraction to the shoes on display and ran after the elder Elric._

Even if he didn't say anything, he knew she wanted them. With just the idea he spared a thought to think of her, made her heart quenched. She held on to him for a while hardly having the will to let go, she felt him pull her into a tighter embrace. Her heart raced to the additional pressure, sending warm feeling looming over her body.

"Enough lovey dovey; Elric," a voice teased, Ed jumped from her and back away as far as possible, leaning on the paper white walls for support. He looked up to the owner of the voice, to find messy black hair accompanied by onyx eye. The face wore an arrogant smug, it was his friend Roy Mustang. Behind him stood Riza, Winry turned to her but before saying anything Riza knew her question and answered, "Your belongings are all in my locker."

"Thanks Riza, I'm sorry for just running off," she said sheepishly.

"It's alright," Riza answered amused. She wasn't sure whether her face was heated or not from the event moments ago but her nose still filled with smells of him and already her body missed his touch. She mentally snapped at herself for even thinking such odd thoughts, instead she directed her focus to their gym teacher who tried to get the attention of the class. was a fit and lean man, with muscle protruding through out his entire body, with a clean shaven face and a nice clean hair cut. Despite the looks he was a warm person, gentle but strict.

"Okay, class we'll start with some light warm up and we'll continue to doing other activities," he declared with a strict voice. "Now pair up with a partner." After what seems like many hours worth of stretches and warming up, panting and tired faces become visible throughout the gymnasium. silenced the class, everyone too tired to actually disrupt. "We'll be playing basketball today, I'll split up the class into teams," informed, he began separating the class in four equal teams. Ed was put placed into the third team but to his misfortune, he was teammates with Roy.

"Great, we're going to lose; shrimps and basketball doesn't mix so well," he smiled bemused by his own joke. Ed didn't find the joke laugh worthy though, vaguely imaginable he was thought to have popped a blood vessel, he began ranting, "Who are you calling so small that he can't even be crushed by the ball if it was rolled over him!" His shouting bounced off all over the gym walls. Winry on the other side of the gym located his voice, staring towards it in total hopelessness.

"He didn't say that," a few people on his team and other classmates said in unison.

The final bell of the day echoed throughout the entire building signifying for the end of the day; thankfully it also signified the start of the weekend. Winry stuck close to Ed and Al trying to avoid the crowd eating her up. The halls full of vivid noises, yells of excitement and an atmosphere of relief; it was after all Friday. They eventually split up to their own separate directions, Ed and Al were heading to the parking lot and she headed to the front entrance, taking her normal route back home. Winry walked in the lukewarm spring sun, the grass wet from the thawing off snow. The sidewalk had occasionally patches of dirty snow. She continued walking on her own; abruptly she turned around to her voices calling for her.

"Winry, wait," the voice continued calling; she turned around to see a panting Ed. He grinned at her surprise face, "I'll walk you the rest of the way home." Her face must have evolved from surprised to drop dead astonished. "O-okay, where's Al?" She managed as best as possible. "He has some after school thing to do…I left him my car to drive himself back home," he answer casually.

"How are you going to get home then?" Winry asked concerned "Your house is kind of far from school."

"Don't worry, I can manage" he smiled. '_He should smile like that more often_,' she thought but before more absurd thoughts came along she mentally hit her inner self hard. Most of the trip was quiet between the two, but regardless they enjoyed each other's company.

"Ed I'm tired," Her throat felt parch from the warm spring sun and the walking.

"Want something to drink," he said almost reading her mind.

"Well, if it doesn't bother you," Winry said unsure. Strangely to her Ed was acting oddly too kind. She kept the thought to herself, enjoying the few rare moments of kindness from the boy. Feeling brave she grabbed his hand dragging him into the nearest ice cream parlor. As they approached it she felt Ed's hand resisting.

"Winry…I can't go there," he said nervously, he tried to walk away but someone called his name. Ed deathly pale turned around to be greeted by a kick in the face.

"Edward Elric, what are you doing here?" a blood thirsting voice questioned. The woman walked over grabbing Ed's body off the ground. Winry stared at the scene, somewhat bemused.

"Well answer me," she demanded menacingly, her eyes glowed with an evil aurora.

"Well… I-I was walking Winry, I mean getting i-i-ice cream" he stuttered. The woman who earlier kicked Ed in the face turned to face Winry. "Who are you?"The woman strictly demanded. Winry feeling pressured quickly blurted her name.

"I'm Winry Rockbell, ma'am," she said as politely as she could.

As quickly as she emerged, her face softened from an angry one to a contented one. She looked happily at Ed through a less life threatening persona and said, "Why didn't you call and tell me you were out on a date?" she asked motherly.

"I'm not-"

"Shut up" she yelled cutting him off. Ed looked faint and scared nodding frantically. "Now go have fun with Ms. Winry, be home by 8 o'clock sharp or else," she finished murderously. Ed continued to nod; afraid he would say something enough to deem him a punishment. The woman got up and walked away, disappearing at the corner. Thinking it was safe, Winry squatted to look at Ed, and he was splattered on the floor. His limbs sat loosely in the strangest places. _He sure looks pathetic right now…_ she sighed to herself. After a brief moment of silence she asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she heard a forced voice.

"You're coming over," she commanded, "And who's this woman?" Without waiting for any answer she dragged him to her house to further interrogate him; long forgetting her thirst.

**Well I wonder If you can figure out who this woman is XD Hope you enjoyed it and once again, im sorry for any spelling errors, typo and grammatical error that I missed during editing~! Well Review Please~ :) By the way, I think I will be updating once a week or sometimes earlier from now forth~ Though If i get lots of review, I might reconsider it haha :)Well till the next update haha  
**

**-HiTechy  
**


End file.
